My Spirit Guide
by IsaboJangles
Summary: Who would have thought that this could all be possible? Falling in love with...her? It makes me so amazingly happy yet, sad at the same time since I know that we could never be together considering that we are both from different worlds... Literally.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hi guys! Ok, so this is my first (and probably last) attempt at writing a story, when the plot bunny hits you just gotta run after it and punch it right back!... ok maybe not but, you know what I mean. This will be a Faberry fic which means femmslash, so if you don't like, don't read. This will start off with a young Miss. Berry (BabyRay?) and will carry on to high school. Depending on how much you guys love the story or hate it, it might just go on after graduation. Apologies for the uber long A/N, without further ado I give you... A disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, all characters belong to RIB, I don't own the concept of Spirit Guides and all mistakes are my own.**

**Chapter 1 (RPOV)**

It was a warm, breezy day in quaint and quiet Lima, Ohio. I remember sitting alone in the sandbox at the park near my house under the watchful eye of my dad, sitting on a park bench not too far away from where I was playing. I looked up from the princess sand castle that I was busy making and gave him a wave, which he happily returned with an adoring smile on his face. I looked around at all the other kids running around and screaming with their friends, enjoying themselves, as children should.

I was never really a social kid, not by choice but, to be completely honest, nobody really liked me. Was it because of the way I was brought up? The way I looked? The way I dressed? Was it because I was too smart or not smart enough? "It is because you are so very special angel, and the other kids, don't understand that." Said my dad when I asked him, through tears and sniffles, why didn't any of the kids that I invited from my kindergarten class show up for my 5th birthday party 3 weeks earlier. So, as you can tell, kids weren't exactly jumping over each other to be my friend. After watching the other kids play and having fun with each other, with a heavy heart, I went back to adding a moat to my princess castle.

As I was putting the last touches on my castle, out of the corner of my eye, I saw two sneaker clad feet appear next to the sandbox, thinking that it was one of the mean kids at school, I just ignored them, hoping that they would go away. "Hi." I looked up after the greeting realising that it wasn't one of the mean kids at school but a young women who could have been in her early twenties, wearing a simple red T-shirt and black skinny jeans. "Hello..." I greeted back timidly. My dad said to always be polite. "What's your name hun?" She asked me with a bright smile.

"I'm sorry but, I'm not supposed to talk to strangers."

"Well, I won't be a stranger if you tell me your name, right? Then I'll tell you mine, promise." She said, with the blinding smile still on her face.

'_She doesn't look very dangerous; I don't think it would hurt if I just told her my name.'_

I looked over at my dad to check what he was doing. Just as I looked over, he looked up from the magazine he was reading, gave me a smile and looked back down again.

'_Guess he won't mind then.'_

"My name is Rachel, Rachel Barbra Berry, pleased to meet your acquaintance miss." I tell the stranger, giving her my famous Berry show stopping smile.

She lets out a giggle. "Well, Miss Rachel Barbra Berry, it's a pleasure to meet you, my name is..."

She stops before giving me her name and frowns with her brows furrowed. Before I could ask what the matter was, she smiled at me again and said, "Why don't you give me a name?"

I looked at her in confusion. "Give you a name? Why would I give you a name? Don't you have one of your own? Everybody is supposed to have a name you know." I tell her.

"Well, Miss Berry," she starts with a chuckle, her deep green eyes staring at me, "I would have a name, if you gave me one you know, you can give me any name you want, go on, pick one, make it good though," she laughs, "I don't want a weird name like Smellmapits or Shiftmabutt."

I start laughing at her joke with tears streaming down my face, she laughs with me and sits down, still outside of the sandbox.

When I got my laughter out of control, still chuckling a bit, I looked over at her with my brown-doe eyes; she was staring at me with a smile on her face, patiently waiting for me to continue.

I smile at her. "How about Qu-" "Rachel! Honey! Come on, it's time to go home, Daddy is waiting for us." Before I could finish, I hear my dad saying that it's time to leave. I stand up and brush the sand off of my green argyle skirt. "I'm coming dad!" I look over at the women, to tell her that I have to leave but, she's gone. I look around the playground seeing if I can spot her somewhere but, I couldn't. It's as if she completely disappeared. I ignore this weird feeling I have in my stomach and make my way over to my dad, the princess sandcastle completely forgotten.

"Did you have fun sweetheart?" My dad asks with his usual smile.

"Yeah, I had fun; I think I might have just made a new friend." I tell him with an exited smile.

"Oh really? I didn't see you talking to anyone angel, who was it?"

"I don't know dad, she said that I had to give her a name and before I could, she disappeared when I looked away for a second." I explain to me now very confused looking father,

"Well, ok dear, if you say so. Let's get going, we don't want to be late for supper." He says while putting me in the booster seat.

As we start driving away, I look towards the park and as we drive past the sandbox, I see HER standing there, waving at me with a big smile on her face. I excitedly wave back with the same bright smile. "Who are you waving at Rachel?" My dad ask when he looks at me through the rear-view mirror. "My friend dad, see she's over at the sandbox waving at me!"

"I don't see any one Rach-"

My dad stops mid-sentence. He turns around and looks at me for a second, I can see some worry in his eyes, and gives me a small smile and says, "OK honey, whatever you say."

I nod at him with a happy smile on my face. I look turn back to the sandbox to only see that she had disappeared again.

'_Weird.'_

**Aaaah! First chapter done and uploaded. Let me know if you guys want me to continue with this story, if you love it or hate it so far. Remember, this is only the beginning and things will get more interesting later on and chapters will get longer. I am in desperate need of a Beta, if anybody is willing to put up with me, PM me please. Oh, and If you guys have any suggestions or questions, let me know and I will try and answer them as much as I can, and I also pledge that A/Ns will never be this long again, unless I have something Important to say. And of course, RIP to Nelson Mandela, being a South African and knowing what he has done for my country just breaks my heart to hear of his passing. If it wasn't for him, we would still be judging each other by the colour of our skin. RIP Tata, you will be missed...**

**R&R**

**Word count: 1036**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Guys! Uhm, wow? Thanks to all those who have read, followed, favourite and reviewed my story, it means a lot. To my guest reviewer, I can assure you, Rachel will not be insane in my story but, she will be... Special (Insert evil grin here)... This chapter will be in Quinn's POV where you will get a small back story; I was going add Rachel's POV but decided to make that a different chapter which will be up very soon. Again, I'm looking for a Beta, if anybody is interested, let me know. BTW, I am not a very spiritual person but in order for this to work, I will be using references.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, all characters belong to RIB, I don't own the concept of Spirit Guides and all mistakes are my own.**

**Chapter 2 (QPOV)**

I was sitting at top of the steps of the Great Hall where all our meetings are usually held or the place where the 'Higher Beings' assign us our charges. By 'us', I mean Spirit Guides. We are described as many things, some people think that we're ghosts of loved ones that have passed, who now watch over their families, spirits from another realm, or even Guardian Angels. What we actually are is a mixture of all 3 except, having a Spirit Guide that was once a family member doesn't often happen.

Spirit Guides are assigned to their charges as soon as they are born. Our job is to nudge them in the right direction, to prepare them for what lies ahead after death. So basically, we are people's intuition. Or gut feeling.

So, this brings us here, to the Great Hall where I am waiting to be called in to hear about my new and first charge.

'_I wonder what they'll be like. I don't want to be stuck with some bratty, snot eating kid'_

"You can come in Quinn; the Elders are waiting for you."

I nodded in thanks and took a deep breath and exhaled slowly to calm my nerves before I entered. I got up from the steps and slowly walked into the Great Hall. I looked around and took in everything. This is the first time that I ever stepped foot in this place and it was a sight to behold. The walls were a bright, white colour, with shelves along the walls filled with books and silver tapestry. In the middle was a long wooden mahogany table with fourteen chairs, six on each side and one at each end. Each seat was taken up by the elders except the one on the end closest to me. The elders all donned similar attire to mine; brilliant white robes, each with a hood over their heads with a silver sash across their bodies, the only difference was that I was wearing a blue sash.

"Sit child." Said the Elder that was sitting at the head of the table.

I took a seat and waited patiently for them to begin.

"Do you know why you have been summoned, child?" The Elder asked with his face still hidden beneath his cloak.

"Yes Your Grace, I am here to be informed of my first charge"

"That is correct child, as we speak your charge is being born. When you leave this realm, you will be sent to Earth not knowing certain things. The few things that you will remember are your charge, where you are from and what your purpose is."

"Nothing else Your Grace?" I looked at the Elder in confusion.

"No child, nothing else. There are a few rules that we need to go over before you take your leave."

"His Higher Grace is correct." One of the other Elders spoke up, she sounded like a women. "There are important rules that you need to follow whilst you are guiding your charge. Never Interfere too greatly in their lives, whatever happens is set out by God and your duty is only to guide them and to keep them safe, it is important that you understand that. Most importantly though, it is strictly forbidden to get too attached to your charge, it has happened before and the consequences for the deed are unimaginable. Lastly, do _not _by any means reveal yourself to any one on the humans plain, punishment for it is just as dire. It is important that you follow what was just said Quinn. Do you understand?"

"Yes, yes I do understand." I reply

"Good, you shall now take your leave, follow me and I will escort you to where you need to be."

The Elder stood up and walked out of the room into a passage way connected to another room. I stood up and bowed to the other Elders and followed her through the passage. When I got to the other room, I saw that it was completely empty, with the exception of a giant mirror that could easily be twice my size, and a lit torch, which was the only source of light in the room. The Elder raised her hand slowly and waved me over. I slowly walked towards her and I stopped in front of the mirror.

"This will be your transport to Earth, step forward and put your hand against the glass."

"Your Grace, I mean no disrespect but, this is a mirror." I look at her confusedly; surely a simple piece of glass can't teleport me to a different world, right?

"Well, yes child, I can see that it is a mirror now, do as I say and put your hand against the glass."

'_Uhm, touchy about her mirror much?'_

I turned back to the mirror and slowly brought my hand forward.

"Child..."

"Ok, jeez." I mutter under my breath. I bring my hand up to the mirror and laid my palm flat against it. All of a sudden the entire room was engulfed in a bright white light and a sickening feeling took over my entire body, it felt as if I was being turned inside out. I shut my eyes tight, waiting for what was to come and all of a sudden... Nothing. I felt nothing. I opened my eyes and all I saw was white. It looked as if I was in a room. I walked forward expecting to walk into a wall or something but, I didn't. The room was endless. Then, I got that sickening feeling again, only this time it felt as if I was being pulled downwards. I shut my eyes just as the white room all of a sudden got brighter, then...

"Oomph." I fell and landed on something hard. I couldn't hear anything around me; all I could hear was a buzzing noise that seemed as if it would never go away. I refused to open my eyes, afraid of what I would see.

As I laid there on the hard surface that I had landed on, my hearing slowly starts to return. I heard a faint humming, it sounded as if people are talking and rushing about. I opened my eyes and quickly shut them again because the room was too bright. I tried opening my eyes again and let them adjust to the brightness of the room. Once my eyes had adjusted, I stood up, noting that I had landed on tile flooring.

'_Hence the sore butt." _I thought with a grimace. _'Would it have hurt if they gave me something soft to land on?'_

As I tended to my sore behind, I looked around the room that I was in, my eyes had adjusted and my hearing almost back to normal. I saw that I was in a human's hospital wing. I walked closer to where all the doctors and nurses were crowed and took a peek over one of their shoulders close to the foot of the bed...

"Oh my God! What is that!?" I yelled out in fright. I fell backwards on my, now once again, sore butt.

"Push Shelby, you're almost there, just a few more." One of the doctors calmly said.

I stood back up and stepped closer to see what was going on. Next thing I heard was a blood curdling scream coming from the women lying on the bed.

"Aaaaaah!"

"Aaaaaah!" I screamed with the women. "Get it out of her! Is that even natural!?" I tried asking one of the nurses, only then realizing that they can't hear or see me.

I hit myself on the forehead. "Duh genius, of course they can't hear you.._._Wait, what's my name again?"

Before, I could dwell any further, the screaming had stopped, and all I could hear was a tiny cry coming from a baby... Well, a tiny baby, definitely not a tiny cry.

'_Damn, that kid has a pair of lungs on her; I think my hearing's gone again.'_

The doctor quickly handed the baby to a nurse to get her cleaned up and was quickly handed back to the mother.

"Congratulations Shelby, you have a beautiful baby girl, have you picked a name for her yet?"

"Yes, yes I have, can you please call in her... Fathers for this? I want them to be here." As Shelby said this, one of the nurses quickly left the room and brought in two men, one was a very tall, intimidating African American looking man with stern but, kind eyes. The other was a short, Jewish man who was hopping on his toes when he stood next to the bed with his husband.

"I was hoping that I could give her a name, if that is ok with you. It's just that, I always said that if I ever had a daughter, I would name her after my grandmother." Said Shelby, looking up towards the two men, while I was still trying to get a glimpse of the baby, moving around all the people crowded around the bed."

"Of course Shelby." Said the Jewish man while his husband nodded with a smile. "We wouldn't have it any other way; she is a part of you too."

"Thank you Hiram, I appreciate it so much. I would like to give her the name Rachel." Shelby looked down with an adoring smile in her face.

"Sounds perfect Shelby." Said the tall African American. Hiram, looked as if he was about to cry.

"Oh my God, that is perfect! She looks like a Rachel, doesn't she LeRoy?" All of a sudden Hiram, the short Jewish man burst into sobs and his husband puts a comforting arm around his shoulders.

"Remember Shelby," Started LeRoy, still consoling his crying husband, "you are free to visit anytime, our door is always open"

"Thank you LeRoy, I appreciate it." Said Shelby she hands the baby over to the two men.

As soon as Hiram gets his tears at bay, he takes the baby from Shelby and I can finally get a glimpse of my charge...

"Wow." I mutter. "She is so beautiful." I smile down at her. "Hi, little Rachel, I'm your Guide, I'm here to look after you."

'_Oh my God, am I crying? What's my face doesn't cry... Seriously, what is my name?' _

I was overcome with an immense feeling of love and adoration for my charge, wondering if that was normal since the Elders clearly stated that I was not supposed to get attached to my charge. Shrugging, I looked back at the baby and couldn't help but smile.

'_Whatever, I'll dwell on that later.'_

**A/N: Ok, another chapter done. Next POV will be Rachel's and will probably be up tomorrow. Thanks for reading guys!**

**R&R**

**Word count: 1777**


End file.
